On peut se pardonner
by Ellyana Zoe
Summary: Os basé sur le fanart d'Alekina (Tumblr)


OS basé sur le fanart d'Alekina où l'on voit Harry penché sur Draco, le serpent de sa marque animé. Je ne peux que vous encourager à aller le voir. Vous pouvez me le demander si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture ! And reviews !

-EllyanaZoé

.

* * *

 _Il y a des erreurs que l'on ne peut pas oublier. Des fautes que l'on ne peut pas effacer. On ne peut que regretter, amèrement. Le serpent sur mon bras, c'était un de mes plus grands pêchés. Un qui se rappelle à vous quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que l'on fasse. Une abomination qui reste à jamais, sans absolution, sans pardon._

 _L'ironie mordante de la situation. Les seuls qui pourraient m'absoudre, et encore le voudraient-ils, ils étaient morts. Par ma faute. Un lâche. Moi, Malefoy, un lâche._

 _J'avais entaché mon nom, je l'avais sali avec l'aide de mon père, avec l'aide de mon cœur gelé. Sans conscience, sans âme, sans pardon._

 _Je m'étais marié. J'avais perpétué ma lignée avec un fils que j'avais essayé d'élever pour qu'il ne reproduise pas ma lâcheté, pour qu'il n'imite pas ma vie. Cet enfant blond, mon petit garçon, mon clone, était né de mes erreurs, né de mon aveuglement. Il était né et ne pourrait jamais rattraper le poids qui pesait désormais sur son nom. Sur celui que je lui avais transmis._

 _Ça faisait longtemps que la guerre était finie. Longtemps que Potter avait survécu grâce à sa puissance et son courage, grâce à ma mère. Longtemps que j'essayais d'oublier. Longtemps que je n'oubliais pas. Ma mère avait prononcé trois mots pour moi, son fils, un monstre. « Il est mort. » Trois mots qui avaient assurés l'oubli de nos crimes, trois mots qui nous avaient laissés vivre. En morts._

 _On n'aurait jamais dû nous laisser en liberté. Jamais dû nous laisser en paix, et laisser notre pouvoir se rétablir. Nos crimes ne pourraient pas s'effacer. Et l'on nous laissait vivre._

 _Le regard bleu perçant du directeur n'arrêtera pas de me transpercer. Les cris de mes camarades continueront d'hurler dans ma tête. La douleur de mes sortilèges volera toujours dans l'air, imperceptibles._

 _J'étais libre, et je ne le méritais pas._

* * *

 _« Papa ? Raconte-nous encore comment tu as tué le méchant ? »_

 _Papa, raconte-nous encore comment tu as tué le méchant. La guerre, bien trop puissante, bien trop violente. Elle touchait mes enfants. Toucherait sans aucun doute les leurs. La guerre, déjà loin, jamais assez loin. La culpabilité, l'horreur, la peine, la monstruosité sans nom. La guerre dans l'innocence des enfants._

 _Papa, raconte-nous encore comment tu as tué le méchant. Mais je ne voulais pas me souvenir, je ne voulais pas replonger en enfer. Je voulais vivre, depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui devait sauver l'Angleterre, celui qui devait porter le poids des cris de ceux qui étaient morts. Je ne voulais pas de leurs fantômes sur mon âme._

 _Papa, raconte-nous encore comment tu as tué le méchant. L'innocence des regards face à moi. Comment leur dire ? Comment leur dire que mon nom, que leur nom, portera à jamais les traces de ce combat, les traces du sacrifice de mes parents, les traces de mon meurtre, les traces de la mort ? Comment leur dire que j'étais coupable de ne pas tous les avoir sauvé ? Comment leur dire que j'étais innocent, et que je ne pouvais même pas le hurler._

 _Il y a des mots qui vous hantent. Des baisers qui vous effleurent. Des larmes qui continuent de couler. Il y a les morts qui vivent._

 _La guerre était loin. Et si près. Je ne pouvais même pas demander pardon pour mes erreurs. Pour ma peur. Pour ma lenteur. Et si je l'avais tué le jour du sacrifice de mes parents, de celui de Cédric, de tous les sacrifices ? Et si j'avais épargné toutes les vies qui en avaient découlé ? La guerre était loin, et je continuais d'être le héros. Je n'avais sauvé personne. Un continent entier, et pas un homme, pas une humanité. J'avais juste sauvé un peuple sans nom, sans visage. J'avais échoué à protéger chacun des regards, chacun des prénoms, chacune des âmes._

 _A quoi sert de sauver un peuple si toute l'humanité est déjà morte ?_

* * *

 _Je l'avais revu sur le quai. Le regard aussi vert, le regard aussi vif. Des yeux qui habitent l'Angleterre. Les yeux d'un héros. Il avait regardé mes yeux de criminel, mes yeux de monstre, leur gris argent, leur gris bleu, leur gris sans moralité. Il m'avait regardé, et je le haïssais toujours._

 _Il y a des fautes que l'on continue de perpétuer encore et encore. Comme des chaines pour nous rappeler que l'on a vendu son humanité._

* * *

 _Il semblait si triste. Si méchant. Si coupable. Si humain. Il était le premier depuis longtemps. Qui portait les mêmes stigmates que moi dans son regard. Le premier à ne pas avoir oublié. Le premier à être toujours hanté avec la même intensité._

 _Il avait des fautes sur la conscience. Des morts, des vies, des âmes, autant que moi. Comme moi. C'était aussi douloureux de le regarder que d'observer mon reflet dans la glace._

* * *

 _Potter. Un héros. Qui semblait torturé. La jalousie mordante. Sa souffrance et mon incompréhension. Comment Potter pouvait-il souffrir ? Comment Potter pouvait-il être coupable ? Comment Potter pouvait-il souhaiter mourir ? Comment Potter pouvait-il refléter mon âme dans le vert de ses yeux ?_

* * *

 _Je ne pensais pas que Drago avait pris conscience de la vie. De sa cruelle présence. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait compris. Nos crimes impardonnables. Nos vies, brisées, les leurs, que l'on avait cassées. On avait joué avec l'existence et on avait perdu. Gagné une vie tranquille, riche, de joie, d'amour. On avait perdu nos âmes._

* * *

 _Il approchait lentement sa main de sa cicatrice. Toujours son regard dans mes yeux. Il pleurait. Sans aucune grâce, sans aucune retenue. Il caressait l'éclair lentement. Comme on chercherait à toucher quelque chose de fragile. Déjà brisé._

* * *

 _Sa main droite se crispait sur sa marque. Il continuait de me regarder, ses yeux brillants de larmes, dans une posture de la digne dignité des Malefoy. Il s'agrippait à son bras comme on s'accroche à ses fautes. Pour ne pas oublier._

* * *

 _Peut-être était-il temps que quelqu'un lui dise enfin qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver chaque homme, chaque femme, chaque enfant et chaque créature ?_

* * *

 _Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui rappeler chaque vie qu'il avait pris, chaque souffle qu'il avait éteint, chaque âme qu'il avait détruite ?_

* * *

 _Peut-être était-il temps que quelqu'un lui dise enfin qu'il n'y était pour rien ?_

* * *

 _Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui rappeler qu'il était pardonné ?_

* * *

« Tends-moi ton bras Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Parce que tu as payé tes dettes depuis le temps.

\- Je ne les payerais jamais assez.

\- Moi, je te pardonne.

\- Moi, non. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Juste un acte totalement intéressé pour me dire que j'ai au moins sauvé une âme.

\- Mon âme n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée.

\- Oublie un peu ton ego Malefoy et donne-moi ton bras !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu te répètes.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Si. Tu ne veux juste pas entendre la réponse.

\- Je n'ai rien payé bordel ! Saint Potter, je les ai tués ! J'étais un mangemort, y a pas de deuxième chance pour moi, y a pas de deuxième chance pour les monstres ! Je les ai tués et j'ai aimé ça ! Tu entends Potter ? J'ai aimé les tuer.

\- Et tu regrettes. Et tu essayes de changer les choses. Tu changes les choses. Ça me suffit.

\- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne te pardonnes pas ? Tu ne pouvais pas sauver tout le monde. Et tu as sauvé tellement de monde. Pourquoi fais-tu Saint Potter envers tout le monde, sauf pour toi ? Pourquoi tu t'en veux ? T'étais un gentil toi au moins. Et t'étais là pour sauver le monde.

\- J'étais là. Et je n'ai rien fait.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Qui a tué Tu-Sais-Qui ? Qui s'est battu à chaque fois qu'il le fallait ? C'est pas les autres. C'est pas moi.

\- J'étais là, mais je ne les ai pas sauvés.

\- Tu pouvais pas. Tu pouvais pas tous les sauver.

\- J'aurais dû pouvoir.

\- Alors moi, j'aurais dû pouvoir me rendre compte que c'était mal. J'aurais dû ne pas les tuer.

\- C'est différent. Tu ne pouvais pas. Il t'aurait tué.

\- J'aurais dû.

\- Moi aussi.

\- …

\- …

\- Pourquoi c'est si dur Potter ? Pourquoi j'en arrive à te parler ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'es gentil ? Pourquoi on est là ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te flageller. Tu as changé. On a tous changé. Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir. Je suis le héros national. Je pense avoir le droit, et toute la crédibilité nécessaire, pour te dire, pour t'affirmer qu'on te pardonne. Tous.

\- …

\- Donne-moi ton bras Malefoy.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- … Rien.

\- Alors donne-moi ton bras bordel !

\- Quand tu auras fini, tu m'écouteras.

\- On est pas amis Malefoy, tu me donnes pas d'ordres.

\- Ecoute Potter, j'essaye d'être aimable. Fais des efforts. Tu vas m'enlever cette chose, tu en as conscience ? Tu vas me pardonner au nom de tous ceux que j'ai blessé, tué.

\- Oui.

\- J'aurais donc une âme. A nouveau. Alors au nom de toutes les âmes que tu n'as pas pu sauver, au nom de toutes les humanités que tu n'as pas pu aider, et par la légitimité que tu vas me donner en sauvant la mienne, je te pardonne. On te pardonne tous. »

* * *

 _J'agitais ma baguette. Discrètement, en prononçant ces derniers mots. J'aurais voulu lui effacer son éclair. Je n'étais pas assez puissant. Alors je choisis son bras gauche. Comme le signe de l'horreur passée._

* * *

 _La douleur me vrilla le crâne. Je portai machinalement ma main à ma cicatrice. J'avais mal. Terriblement mal. C'était comme des coups de poignards dans mon bras. Mon bras. La peau brulait. Je reculais. Que m'avait-il fait ? Saint Potter, bordel, pourquoi j'avais voulu être gentil ?_

* * *

 _Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Je voyais le doute dans ses yeux. Je l'avais mérité. Je ne cessais pas. Il fallait que j'ail_ _le jusqu'au bout de ma gravure. De l'œuvre qui lui permettrait de vivre. Et qui me rachèterait, encore, toujours. Il fallait que pour une fois, j'aille jusqu'au bout du bien._

* * *

 _La douleur cessa. Assez vite. Et un élégant motif argenté ornait ma peau. D'argent comme les yeux que je fixais, incrédule. Il avait osé me marquer. Il avait osé me pardonner. Et je me sentais plus léger, plus vivant. Je passai les doigts sur le serpent. Sur le blaireau, sur l'aigle, et sur le lion. Je caressai le M des moldus, le C des créatures. Je touchais toutes les âmes que j'avais prises, je touchais ma liberté._

 _Son œuvre était sublime. Le message bien plus. J'étais libre de mes fautes._

* * *

 _Le motif semblait lui plaire. J'en étais heureux, assez étrangement. La joie illuminait ses yeux verts. Il attrapa mon bras, sans prévenir. La douleur ne fut pas descriptible. Je sentais la magie noire pulser dans mon bras. L'œuvre de Seigneur des Ténèbres à ne jamais en douter, les Ténèbres en moi. Et cette douleur, si puissante. J'essayai de dégager mon bras. Et d'un mouvement qui ne me laissait aucune possibilité, il me détourna la tête._

* * *

 _Il avait mal. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite. J'y mettais toute ma puissance, et très vite, on fut tous les deux baignés d'une belle lueur bleue verte irréelle. Je combattais la magie de Voldemort par tout mon amour, et la lumière semblable à un patronus, c'était un amour irréel pour un ennemi. Le serpent me parla et je le compris. Je su aussi que ce serait ma dernière conversation en fourchelang._

* * *

 _J'avais mal. Et je sentais le serpent ramper sur mon bras. Je le sentais se dresser. Et j'eus peur. De ne plus le voir chaque matin en me levant. De ne plus le sentir sur mon bras à chaque instant. D'oublier. J'eus peur d'être pardonné. De redevenir celui que j'étais avant, un monstre. De recommencer à faire mal. J'eus peur de l'espoir._

* * *

 _Le serpent disparu et ne laissa que la peau nue. Elle ne pouvait pas rester aussi innocente que Malefoy l'avait peut-être été un jour. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Et dans un dernier mouvement d'amour, je lui gravai le même symbole qu'il m'avait tatoué. Et je lâchai sa tête._

* * *

 _Il m'avait marqué. Le symbole brillait du vert de ses yeux. On avait la même marque sur le bras. Mon honneur ne savait comment trop réagir. J'étais lié à Potter. Un Malefoy lié à Potter._

 _Mais c'était bon. De se sentir libre de ses crimes. C'était bon d'être pardonné. Un monstre repenti._

* * *

 _Ses yeux gris brillaient de larmes. Et il les laissait échapper. J'y voyais refléter son innocence. Son absolution. De ce tout nouveau départ._

* * *

 _Le vert de ses yeux m'observait. Ses yeux brillaient. De toute la joie et l'amour qu'ils le pouvaient. De toute la liberté. De l'étape franchie._

* * *

« Dans une autre vie, nous serons amis.

-Avec plaisir »


End file.
